Vertical Seismic Profile (VSP) analysis is a technique used to conduct geophysical surveys of subterranean features. For example, VSP analysis can be used to image the earth's subsurface in the proximity of a wellbore during the drilling or operation of a well. In an example, one or more seismic energy sources are located at the surface and one or more seismic detectors are located within a wellbore. A seismic profile based on information regarding the subsurface can be determined based on the detection of reflected seismic energy that originates from the seismic energy sources at the surface.
In one or more implementations, not all of the depicted components in each figure may be required, and one or more implementations may include additional components not shown in a figure. Variations in the arrangement and type of the components may be made without departing from the scope of the subject disclosure. Additional components, different components, or fewer components may be utilized within the scope of the subject disclosure.